


Someone you used to love

by Overgirl69



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Don’t post to another site, Emma Swan is gay, Evil Queen and Regina Mills are completely different, F/F, Implied Sexual Assault, Implied homophobia, Regina Mills bashing, Rumple isn’t a bad guy, light Henry Mills bashing, snowing bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Emma Swan was in love with someone who didn’t love her back she tried to move on but how could she when they ruin her life?
Relationships: Hyde evil Queen/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Someone you used to love

Regina rejects Emma swan while “Hyde” Evil Queen who escaped from Regina Mills who thought she killed the dark part of her goes looking for Emma Swan who desires her the same as she does.

Emma Swan the sheriff of the wonderful town called storybrooke, the so called daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming born by true love, and lastly the fucking savior that everyone looks at to.

No they don’t thank her, they make demands it always felt like she wasn’t going to get her happy ending. Her parents kept pushing her on marrying Killian also known as Captain Hook I mean sure he’s turned into a somewhat nice guy but she’s truth be told gay.

Gay as in she likes women, she likes the taste of there lips on hers their tongues swirling around inside her mouth tasting the flavor of her lipstick as there hands explored her body-

Emma slammed her head on the desk hard then curses out a few words Regina wouldn’t approve Emma saying in front of Henry. 

Nothing felt the same anymore to Emma Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde were still somewhere where no one could find them. She was getting pushed by Mary Margaret and David to marry Killian. Henry as well was pushing her to Marry him, the kid who was dubbed as the author kept telling Emma it would happen and that we can’t change destinies path.

(Even though I’m gay as hell) Emma thought. She sighed not knowing what to do she felt like she was suffocating and no one cared.

Emma sat up straight and decided to go talk with someone who knew about love better then anyone (and no it wasn’t Snow and charming)

Emma walked out of the police station but not before locking the doors and making sure all the cameras were working (lord knows they need to be) and walked across the street to Mr Golds pawn shop.

Despite him being the dark one he knew more about love then anyone he knows how much love can change someone and how much you’ll sacrifice for the person you love.

Emma took a deep breath before walking in immediately being greeted by the dark one. Mrs Swan interesting to see you here today. Emma nodded. I know I usually don’t come in unless I’m asking for a favor but this is personal so if it’s not too much I’d like to ask for some... I don’t know advice maybe?

Rumple nodded instantly, intrigued and agreeing to help Mrs Swan alright I’ll see what I can do for you ask away if you must.

Emma took a deep breath. I don’t know if you’ve heard but Snow and charming keep insisting that I’m the love of hook she said making Rumple snort amused the evil Captain Hook? The one who spent decades to try and kill him for his precious Milah? Not likely the only person he loves is himself and his ship he supposes.

Not likely Mrs Swan I very much doubt he has any room to love anyone but himself. Emma nodded agreeing instantly it gets worse Henry confronted me yesterday demanding why I kept avoiding hook.

Rumple was shocked the son of the savior who had the heart of the truest believer believed that... that drunk idiotic pirate to be Emma Swans TRUE LOVE?!! 

Rumple shook his head how the mighty have fallen. Well miss Swan I’m going to have to say again that pirate is not your true love. I honestly expected my grandson to not believe that was true.

Just because Henry is the author doesn’t mean he can force you to be in love with hook that is not how love works but you already knew that so what is the real reason you don’t want to be with hook?

Emma stares at him for a moment utterly speechless well hurry along dearie I don’t have forever.

Emma looked at the dark one summoning all the courage she had to tell him(oh god am I really going through with this? Telling my biggest secret? Though I never really hid it as I was always flirting with Ruby. Alright Swan you got this!! Show that you’re not afraid!!)

I like girls!! Emma said in one breath Rumple looked at her confused but you and bae? I-I thought you two were in love?

Emma sighed she never wanted anyone to know this despite him dying to save his father. Your son and I were friends when we met but one night your son drugged me while we were drinking and took advantage of me impregnating next with your grandson she sighed.

Rumple felt like he was going to explode if I ever see him again I will show him why they call me rumpelstiltskin!! Emma sighed running a hand over her face overall him and the foster system made me not able to trust men Emma glances at him no offense.

None taken Emma rumple sighed I thought I raised him better then that apparently my teachings didn’t stick. Despite me being the dark one and killing men and women not once did I force myself on anyone.

Emma smiled slightly here’s where it gets worse. She whispered looking at him. I had feelings for Regina despite her being the evil queen and biggest enemy of my parents. I couldn’t help but love her so I did the worst thing, I went and confessed my feelings for her.

(Mayor's house 6 months after Robin's death:

Mrs Swan what can I do for you? Regina asked lips pursed and arms crossed across her chest exposing some of her cleavage when she did.

Emma slowly closed her fists thinking (god she looks hot like that FOCUS SWAN!!) Emma cleared her throat. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to granny’s with me for dinner tonight?

Regina sighed alright. I'm sure Henry would like to have some junk food for once .

Emma shook her head (here it is tell her how you’ll feel so maybe this could be your happy ending.) I think you misunderstood Regina Emma said coming a step closer I wanted you to come to dinner with me alone.

Regina closed her eyes clenching her fists like what a date?! She scoffed Emma nodded biting her lip looking down shyly. I really like you, I know you lost Robin a few months back and I’m sorry for that but let me show you I’m worthy to be yours let me love you.

Regina took a step back chuckling Mrs Swan, do you really expect me to go on a date with you she said, eyeing her clothes disdainfully.

And you of all people she said disgusted Emma looked surprised It’s just- I thought-

You thought what?! Regina fumed that I would go on a date with you?! She spat the daughter of true love?!! THE SAVIOR?!!!

Emma choked, but Regina wasn’t done and you think I’d date a woman?! Regina laughed. I should have known you were a dyke. You sure looked like one as well as dressed like one she spat.

Emma was now silently crying. Regina looked at Emma now get the hell off my property before I kill you!! Without a word Emma up and left leaving Regina who was still disgusted with Emma before walking back in her house muttering fucking dyke)

Rumple pursed his lips surprised he knew her and Regina didn’t see eye to eye with a few things but he never expected Regina to be so... homophobic towards Emma. 

He knew he was surprised when Belle told him she was bisexual and Ruby was her ex needless to say it took time to adjust to it but he still loved her regardless.

Mr gold closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Mrs Swan I am sorry how Regina... dealt with the situation I thought back in the enchanted forest her and the dragon were in an intimate relationship he mused perhaps I was wrong.

Emma looked at him. I thought she was your true love perhaps I was wrong to believe I had one.

Rumple shook his head no you’re right you were Regina's true love but she rejected you for the forest boy he shuddered then muttering under his breath and him out of all people.

Emma looked at him. Are you saying Robin never was Regina's true love? Rumple nodded the pixie dust that tinker bell used in Regina was stolen pixie dust so it would have the exact opposite effect.

Emma sat shocked and yet even after Robin's death she rejected me. She said with tears in her eyes Mr. Gold looked at her and said, ``You have my condolences. Mrs Swan I’ll be here if you need anything else someone to talk to, or a friend me as well as Belle will be here”.

Emma smiled thank you Rumple your not all what people say you are she smiled. Rumple looked at her people are always assuming the worst of me before they can get to know my story.

Emma closed the door and walked back to Rumple, curious tell me your story then.

Meanwhile: (Mayor's house)

Regina sat in her office sipping on some iced scotch she couldn’t believe what happened to her earlier today Mrs Swan mistaking her as a dyke and asking her on a date.

As if Regina muttered in the glass (but maybe you really do want it) her subconscious told her (or are you scared?) her subconscious mocked it almost felt as if her evil queen side was back. SHUT UP!! Regina growled lowly (what’s the big bad woman afraid of love? Oh that’s right you don’t have one... well you did but he’s dead if you even call that love!!)

SHUT UP!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! Regina screamed, throwing her glass into the wall.

(Oh but darling we’re anything but done however I’ll leave you alone for now)

And then Regina was alone again but angry all of this happened. All the craziness the people that died started because Emma entered storybrooke. She may not be able to force her out buuut

Regina smirked, maybe she just needed a little push. At that she called her old friend Sydney Glass.

Sydney I need you to do a favor for me. Oh trust me darling you’ll be loving this and then maybe if I’m pleased enough I’ll set you free.

———————————————————  
(Charming apartment next morning)

David always had a schedule that he followed: wake up, go for a run, have a small breakfast, go to work and be back by eight but it seemed all that was tossed out the window when Snow his wife came storming in their room looking tense and angry.

Snow what’s the matter? David asked worried but she ignored him instead thrusting the newspaper in front of him.

David immediately read the title “storybrookes savior found to be gay?”

David was too shocked to be listening to Snow ranting about how Emma is a disappointment to her as a daughter and how she didn’t give birth to a girl just for her to whore herself out to other woman.

David looked at Snow you need to call her Snow looked back at David with clenched fists she should be coming around noon today. David nodded good because we will need to have a very serious talk about how same genders are not meant to be together then muttering under his breath “wherever she got that idea I have no clue”

David sighed and looked down at his phone seeing a text from Emma telling him she’ll be by in an half hour. One hour at most.

He couldn’t believe his own daughter was a dyke. Maybe one of them should have gone with her or she should have gone with them before the curse broke out. Maybe if they did go with her she wouldn’t have turned out like... this

Finally David looked up from the newspaper and his inner thoughts when he heard a knock at the door opening it up David saw it was his daughter. Hands in her leather jacket, mid thigh boots, and braided blonde hair.

Hey Emma said smiling lightly everything okay David? David looked at his daughter no everything isn’t me along with your mother needs to have a talk with you.

Okay? Emma said slowly unsure what to think about what? David was about to reply when Snow came in the kitchen and slapped the newspaper down on the table beside Emma when he was reading it last.

Emma froze reading the title over and over and she couldn’t understand wh-how’d this happen? only Ruby was the person who knew she was gay and she would never tell anyone they were good friends they would never do that to each other.

Then Emma’s breath hitched remembering something she confessed her love to Regina this morning. Would Regina really do something like this? Would she seriously stoop to something that low? 

Emma sighed looking at David seeing the fear in his eyes and the anger in Snows. Is it true? David asked softly Dav- IS IT TRUE EMMA!!! Snow interrupted angrily, is it true that our daughter is a dyke?!! 

YES!! Emma spat yes I’m gay!! Yes I love women!! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Snow looked at Emma in disgust. I did not give birth to dyke you will change this attitude then I’ll talk to the blue fairy and see if she can get rid of- Snow gestured at Emma like she was a broken piece of furniture this phase.

Emma scoffed I can’t believe you have stooped this low. I thought you would be loving parents but I guess I was wrong. I shouldn’t be surprised anyway it would’ve happened eventually Emma sighed gathering her things.

Where do you think you’re going young lady?! Snow yelled angrily I’m leaving Emma said with a duh tone. Don’t expect to be welcomed by here then Emma David said calmly. Emma stiffened at that, I’ll come by later to collect my stuff.

Don’t bother Snow scoffed I’ll leave your stuff at the door I don’t want you back in here you don’t need to spread that disease to Neal. Emma rolled her eyes while simultaneously holding in her tears. Walking out of the apartment and to her old yellow bug she still had why she held onto it she had no idea.

She liked the idea of a camaro, maybe all black a neon red like her leather jacket. Then suddenly Emma was somewhere else entirely in the middle of a... cabin?

Emma didn’t know nor did she care right now she needed to figure out where the hell she was. 

Pushing the door to the cabin with a little force Emma found herself facing the evil queen Regina's supposedly evil half. The woman was dressed in all black wearing a type of dress that revealed her legs along with high heels and a blouse of some kind that showed a large amount of cleavage which made Emma blush looking at.

Hello dear The evil queen purred it’s about time we meet face to face, she said taking her face between her fingers in a small but firm grip. So beautiful she whispered, running her fingers over Emma’s lips so..... kissable.

Emma was shocked she was expecting she would have to fight her way out of here but she wasn’t expecting this beautiful, busty, queen that was claimed to be Regina's evil half. 

Emma didn’t believe that the evil queen and Regina were so much the same.. Regina would never wear clothes so revealing while the evil queen would have no care on what she wore. Another was this woman seemed to have a heart she seemed to care for some people maybe not everyone but again who would. While Regina cafes about no one but Henry and herself no one else.

Emma for the first time looked at the evil queen and was surprised at what she saw, She saw beautiful unconditional love, longing, and ... was that lust? Emma had no clue but she loved it all the same.

The evil queen licked her lips sensually kissing the side of her exposed neck you weren’t I expected savior she husked then paused whispering in her ear then again your not much of a savior if you’re getting turned on by the evil queen she said smirking wickedly.

Wh- wha- Emma laughed rather weakly what makes you say that?! I’m not t-turned on, she said blushing. The evil queen smirked oh yes you are darling but it’s besides the point I brought you here.

Emma looked at her you brought me here?! Sort of darling the queen hummed. I could sense the darkness in your heart and I couldn’t help but be intrigued by it, especially now that my ugly half exposed you for what you are.

The dark in your heart is growing as well as I have found that a part of the dark one is still inside you and is consuming as much dark magic you have, she exclaimed gleefully.

The angrier you get the more dark magic is released and consumed by that dark part of you she said. Emma looked down shocked and partly glad part of the dark one still lived in her.

Ever since I was a child I felt different. I was cast out of all my foster homes unloved. There was one foster home where my foster father came home drunk and threw me into the wall then tearing my clothes off I was scared and grabbed whatever I could grasp and hurled it at him.

It was a knife that I found that embedded itself in my foster father's chest killing him and I liked the feeling of helplessness and fear he experienced. I wanted to bathe in it but I was scared and I ran.

The evil queen had a somber expression on her face. My dear everyone has a light and a dark side just like me you unlocked yours you can embrace the darkness and become more powerful than anyone especially the dark one. Or you can reject that darkness like how that wretched woman rejected me she spat angrily sparks of fire shooting from her fingertips.

Emma shook her head no I’ve rejected it enough I’m not the savior I never wanted to be one Emma confessed and I want to have whatever this is she gestured toward the evil queen with you.

The evil queen smiled slightly unsure are you sure? she whispered Emma nodded confidently I am... er what should I call you because I want to call you Regina as well she said making the evil queen chuckle Roni she said you can call me Roni.

Emma smiled at the beautiful name much more plain and simple yet.. elegant. Nothing like Regina that name reminded me of people from the fifth century she said sniffing haughtily.

Regina laughed but unlike the rest that were chuckles it was a real genuine laugh that sounded like Bells in the springtime. 

Well darling we did live in the enchanted forest full of king’s and queen’s so do be surprised too much be glad your name didn’t turn out anything like Elizabeth Marybeth.

Emma groaned oh god the horror that I would’ve caused Thank god I didn’t turn out wearing clothes like Snow though I don’t mind the way Ruby dresses she mused making Roni raise an eyebrow. Do I need to be jealous of this Ruby? Emma smirked no while she is sexy you are a whole new level. 

You’re like if Kate Upton and Kylie Jenner had a baby this is what you’d look like. Though Roni had no idea who those women are she just decided to take the compliment.

Enough talking she growled a possessive look in her eyes grabbing Emma by the hips and pressing her lips to hers mouth to mouth making Emma whimper with lust and delight.

The feeling of Ronis lips on hers was euphoric she felt whole with Roni Regina may have rejected her but Roni... Roni was someone entirely different, true they looked the same but the way they acted and dressed wasn’t the same. 

And Emma couldn’t ask for anything more Henry can think hooks her true love all he wants Roni she hers just as she is Ronis. Snow and David is the same she didn’t care what anyone thought she would go wherever Roni wanted and that was enough for the both of them.

They had no idea what the future brought the both of them but they didn’t care as long as they were together.

(Elsewhere)   
Somewhere far where Henry Mills or the author writes history of storybrooke and writes people’s endings is a book where the picture of Killian or Captain Hook is kissing Emma. 

Then suddenly the picture changes to Emma and Roni in a cabin holding each other in an intimate way kissing each other with love clearly in their eyes. 

Then suddenly the entire room glowed from all the books in the room growing brighter and brighter until it exploded with light going through the room and the entire town.

What the hell? Regina murmured wondering what could’ve caused something like this.

Ruby saw the same exact thing and was curious just like the others in the diner freaking out wondering if there was another curse.

And finally Rumple and Belle witnessed the bright energy go throughout the town both of them smiling as she had finally done it. She found her happy ending just as he expected he could feel the dark magic leaving his body seeking out Emma who instead of last time would be a perfect balance of light and dark.

Inside the pawnshop in the back in a safe was a picture of a golden blonde baby in the arms of Belle and rumple as the dark one but both smiling and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something different I wrote (note I am a swan queen fan but I have questioned some things in the story and was never a fan of forest boy as well as I have a feeling Snow wouldn’t respond well to Emma being gay and Henry would have mixed feelings.) I don’t know if it’ll become a full fledged story later on as I have a story I’m writing. I'd like to have a second story to be working on so if you liked this please kudos and leave a comment and I’ll do my best to reply back.
> 
> Tell me if you know who that was in that picture and I may make this a story where more will be explained over time.


End file.
